My Last Breath
by x.Kiss.Me.In.The.Rain.x
Summary: Songfic written after the song My Last Breath. Bakura loved Ryou, but when he tried to prove his love, a shocking incident happens. Angsty, sucide, yaoi. MarikxRyou, unrequited BakuraxRyou. Sexual content. Oneshot. Better summary inside!


**Emo -** Hey there! Nice to see you here, either again or for the first time. So... This is a song fic, going to the song _My Last Breath _by Evanescence. It's kinda short, it's kinda angsty and the end is kinda corny. Though it might be that way, I loved writing it, so I hope you love reading it. Oh, here's what you've been waiting for. Before you go onto that though, **there are grammatical errors, spelling errors and probably other errors hidden within this story, so do not be mean about it.**

**WARNING -** There's the warnin', you got it? Ok, well, there is a mention of Ryou and Marik doing anughty stuff, so, watch out for that. Though it is meant to be BakuraxRyou, Marik and Ryou are mentioned.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, ya got that?

* * *

A puddle of blood lies around me. I'm drowning in myself. My wrists are slit, my old wounds re-opened, my heart shattered. There's a reason why I lay here like this. I witnessed my love with my best friend. I couldn't stand the sight… 

_Hold on to me love…  
You know I can't stay long…  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…_

I had walked into our home, well, what **used** to be our home. I entered expecting to hear Ryou's angelic voice calling out to me and into the kitchen. I would always smile on the inside as I walked there, wondering what Ryou would be cooking for dinner this time. Except, this time, I didn't hear anything. The only thing I thought I heard were distant muffled voices coming from one of our rooms.

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Curiosity got the best of me as I threw my coat on the coat rack and walked down the hall. I cocked an eyebrow wondering if Ryou had a surprise for me because I certainly did. I never did express my love for Ryou, but this time, I had brought him a huge bouquet of blood red roses I had custom grown. What I found was something I wasn't expecting.

A dance of passion was being played on Ryou's bed. The figures I found doing that dance was my love and my closest friend… Ryou and Marik… Ryou's cries of pleasure were now more audible. Marik's own savage cries were entangled with Ryou's lovely, fragile ones.

The roses that were going to prove my love to Ryou were suddenly dropped to the floor. Only one remained in my hand as the thorns pierced my skin. Small, hurt-filled tears streamed down my face as I banged the door with my fist and ran out the apartment door.

_Holding my last breath…  
Safe inside myself…  
Are all my thoughts of you…_

The last thing I heard before I ran down the stairs was the echo of Ryou calling out my name. I didn't know where in hell I was running to, I all I knew was I wanted to get away from there. I wanted to get away from here… I wanted to get away from fucking life!

_Sweet raptured light…  
It ends here tonight…_

I took a turn on some abandoned street. The only thing lighting my way was the dimly lit moonlight and the flickering streetlights. The tears that were of pain were now of anger and disappointment. I took another turn onto an alley and looked around to find filled trashcans surrounded by flies and papers just randomly thrown everywhere. I stopped, falling to my knees and hands, screaming to the star-filled sky.

_I'll miss the winter…  
A world of fragile things…  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree…(Come find me)_

The rose was now crushed under my hand and I couldn't help but smile. I picked up the petals that stuck to the blood on the palm of my hand and kissed them, thinking of Ryou. I laughed, yes, laughed, and sat back on my heels, throwing the petals toward the sky, a maniacal grin plastered on my face.

"Oh Ryou, how I love you… sadly, you didn't return that fucking crap called love, huh?" I laughed and pounded the ground under me, still smiling. "All I can say is," I reached inside my pocket to take out a small blade I had as I made a long cut down my forearm, "I hope you live," _slash, slash, _"happily," my wrists, "ever," I placed it to my neck, "after…"

_I know you hear me…  
I can taste it in your tears…_

Just as I was about to slash my neck I decided against it. I chuckled and threw myself back, my head banging against the cement. I kept laughing, unable to stop. The blood that was streaming down my arms now made a puddle around me. I closed my eyes to feel the warm sensation that surrounded me. I could've just hugged that feeling.

_Holding my last breath…  
Safe inside myself…  
Are all my thoughts of you…  
Sweet raptured light…  
It ends here tonight…_

The image of Ryou clouded my mind. His sweet, innocent smile, his snow-white hair, flawless skin, petite figure… he was perfect. He was what anyone would call an angel. Who would've guessed that an angel could've broken your heart?

_Closing your eyes to disappear…  
You pray your dreams will leave you here…  
But still you wake and know the truth…  
No one's there…_

My last breath escaped my lips as I whispered Ryou's name. Though there was sadness in my barely audible tone, a small smile was still written across my lips. My love was not returned, but that didn't mean I had to stop loving him.

_Say good night…  
Don't be afraid…  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black…_

My eyes shut tight, never opening ever again. My life was gone and all that was left of me was my lifeless, cold body and memories of me. I was out of people's life for good. Finally, for over 5000 years, I could finally rest in peace. My mind and soul were freed and I could finally breathe on my own… And finally, my feelings of love were eased when I learned that there was someone out there that could take care of my little Ryou…

* * *

**Emo -** I hope you liked it. If you wouldn't mind reviewin', it would really make my day. So, I hope to see you again soon! I love you! 


End file.
